


Bat Clash

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Arguing, Batgirl/Batwoman - Freeform, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Jealousy, Near Death Experiences, Serious Injuries, Sixsome-F/F/F/F/F/F, drive-by shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: After an interview with Viki Vale, Batwoman and Batman clash over her interrogation tactics, Batgirl intervenes and sides w/Batwoman





	1. Chapter 1

Bat Clash

By Taijutsudemonslayer

After an interview with Viki Vale, Batwoman and Batman clash over her interrogation tactics, Batgirl intervenes and sides w/Batwoman

"Thanks for the interview, Batwoman." Viki Vale says before leaving the rooftop where Gotham's newest superheroine, Batwoman stood perched, looking out over the city's wide expanse.

"That was stupid and extremely risky what you did with those robbers, Batwoman. You could've-." Batman admonished.

"It worked didn't it? We stopped the heist and captured all of the robbery crew, why can't you accept the win?" Batwoman asked as Batgirl lands silently behind the taller female bat.

"Batman, what Batwoman did had to be done or that whole situation would've gotten even more chaotic and you know it." Batgirl said, eyeing Batman sternly.

"Batwoman still lacks discipline to effectively do this job."

"This has nothing to do with Batwoman's discipline, Batman."

"Then tell me what this _is _about o wise one." Batman replies angrily. "Batwoman and I figured that the thieves would take hostages if given the chance, but you blew us off." Batgirl yells.

Batwoman places a calming hand on Batgirl's left shoulder.

Batman scoffs and leaves, leaving the two redheads alone.

"Thanks for being here for me, Batgirl." Batwoman says.

"Anytime Batwoman, even after all these years Batman does as little as possible to acknowlege me or my abilities." Batgirl says.

"And now he's doing the same to me." Batwoman hissed.

Across town, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are enjoying a quiet night in.

Harley is standing behind Ivy giving the redhead a gentle massage.

"Ya likin' this rubdown, Kitty?" Harley asked, a knowing grin on her face.

"You know I do, blondie-."

Suddenly, glass shatters, Ivy rolls off the couch and covers her head.

"Harley?" Poison Ivy calls out.

No answer.

"Harley." Ivy says a second time, this time more desperately.

Still no answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Crawling around the couch, Ivy saw the perky blonde lying on the floor, she has three bullet wounds, one in her abdomen, one in her left shoulder, and one in her left thigh.

"Oh God, no!" Ivy screamed as she moved over and cradled the blonde.

Batwoman and Batgirl returned to Barbara's apartment, they began changing out of their costumes.

"Coffee or tea, Kate?" Barbara asks.

"Tea." Kate replies.

Just as Barbara was headed for the kitchen, the sound of someone's frantic knocking on the front door was heard.

"Come in." Barbara said.

The door opened and in rushed Vicki Vale and Selina Kyle, two of Barbara and Kate's closest friends.

"Vicki, Sekina, what's wrong?" inquired Barbara.

"Someone shot up Harley and Pamela's apartment, Harley was hit three times." Selina says.

"What?" Barbara says, stunned.


End file.
